Overwatch and you
by YTSC
Summary: One shot stories about you x/and Overwatch character. I kind of have no real OTP yet so YOU it is. I try to keep it gender neutral... No beta reader. Existing stories: 1Genji, 1Hanzo, 1Soldier76, 2Reaper/1Gabriel, 2McCree, 1Zenyatta, 1Lúcio, 1Mercy,1Widowmaker, 1Junkrat
1. Genji x Reader: small accident

You stretched out your arms and greeted the sun that spread its warm light over you.  
It had been a long day with hard work in the newly reactivated Overwatch and you enjoyed the calm moment. Your team had just finished a job at Route 66 and were waiting for the transportation back to the base.  
You let out a deep sigh and felt how your body relaxed. You decided to sit down and bask in the warm sunlight with closed eyes.  
A gentle breeze caressed you and the warm light seeped into your skin. The world was coloured red behind your eyelids.  
You head fell forward and you realised that you must had dozed off. Slowly you opened your eyes noticing that it was not as bright as when you had closed them. You were just about to ask yourself how long you had been sitting there when you noticed that you were not alone.  
Genji sat right next to you, almost so close that your knees touched. You looked at him, confused over his presence.

" It is not safe to sit alone out in the open. " He said as if he had read your mind.

Then you noticed the body laying on the ground some steps away. A skilful throw and clean strike had ended the bandit's life.  
You realised that it was probably not one of your best ideas to take a break out in the field.  
Neither of you stood up as you thanked him for keeping an eye out for you.

" Naturally. It is my job to look after you after all. "

You raised an eyebrow at the statement. You guessed he was right with you being teammates and all. But you did hope that you did not look incompetent to him.

" Not that I do not know that you can protect yourself. Yet I have been an agent longer than you, so I must watch over you. " He hurried to add as if he had yet again read your thought.

" Senpai noticed me." You squeaked as girly as you could and laughed.

It was hard to tell if the joke had gone through or not so you wave it away and stood up. Without thinking about it you reached out your hand to help Genji up.  
You end up standing with your hand out for a moment awkwardly looking into the green visor. You looked away as you felt a blush warm your cheeks. You had always found Genji fascinating and even good looking. Being this close to him made you realised yet again how strangely handsome he was.  
You expected him to ignore your hand but he slowly and gently took it. You got so surprised over it that you forgot to pull him up and ended up falling into his arms.  
Luckily he reacted fast and stopped himself from loosing balance.  
The two of you were pressed against each other with your chin resting on his shoulder. You end up not moving an inch out of embarrassment, not ready to face the green light.  
A gasp escaped as you felt his hands on your back. They were keeping you still instead of pulling you away. A humming sound came from Genji as he pressed you closer to his body. It ended as suddenly as it had started and Genji hastily loosen his hold of you. He stood up and helped you up with ease.

" I think the transportation is here now." He said.

If he was as red in the face as you probably were it was hidden behind metal. You simply nodded and the two of you headed back to the rest of the team


	2. Hanzo x Reader: Worry

Hanzo stared towards the gate, waiting and worrying. You had been gone for two more days than expected.  
His brain told him it was not unusual but his guts told him something might have happened. Falling in love with you was both one of the best and worst things that had happened to him. As much as he loved you and you brightened his day you also drove him crazy with worry. Nights spent alone could turn into pure agony and leave him in cold sweat.  
He cursed himself for not following you on this mission. He was also not sure how he felt about you and his brother spending time together. His mind started to weave dark pictures of what could happen. Someone called out his name and snapped him out from his dark thoughts. He looked up and saw you at the gate.  
He quickly ran to the gate and immediately inspected you. You leaned against Genji and your left leg was all wrapped up.  
Hanzo gritted his teeth and gave Genji a furious glare. He was about to start to yell when you interrupted.

" Hanzo. It is not his fault; I was foolish and pushed my luck too far. " You explain while keeping steady eye contact with him.

Hanzo grunted something in Japanese but said nothing out loud. He gestured to his brother to move as he easily swept you up in his arms princess style.  
You sighed deep and tried to get down but he kept a steady hold of you.

" The doctor will look at you, then you will rest. " He said half as an order and half as a plea.

You nodded not wanting to start an argument when he seemed so shaken. You gave Genji an apologetic look as Hanzo carried you away. Luckily did the visit to the doctor not last long. Angela quickly cleaned your leg and replaced the old bandage. Hanzo made sure to hold  
your hand and squeezed it when you grimaced in pain. When it was all wrapped up did she give you some painkillers and sent the two you off with a smile. Hanzo carried you to you room even when you said it was not needed  
He simply grunted as answer and continued to carry you. He skilfully opened the door to your room and gently placed you on the bed. He sat down beside you leaning against you.  
You suddenly realised how dirty you were when you saw your hand against the white sheets.

" I eeh … I think I'm going to take a shower. " You said hesitantly as you looked down on your newly dressed wound.  
You kind of felt bad for having to redress it when Angela had done such a good job.

" Maybe I can help you, I have an idea. " Hanzo said as if he had read your thoughts.

You leaned on him as you limped your way to the shower. You refused to be carried any more today.  
Hanzo asked you to sit down on the edge of the bathtub and so you did. You sat down with you back against him.  
His hands gripped your shirt and he asked if he could proceed. You nodded and he carefully removed the shirt. He wet a hand-towel with warm water and gently rubbed it against your back. It felt wonderful and you sighed deep as you could feel how the tension in your back vanished. A gasp escaped you as he accidentally rubbed against a soar spot on you side.

" Wait! I can clean myself! " You suddenly exclaimed as you realised what was happening.

" No, let me. " He answered with a soft voice and gently rubbed the towel in circles.

You protested again but he refused to listen, so you gave up and accepted his help. You closed your eyes but opened them when you felt strong arms around you.

" I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I worry when you are gone. How I worry that you will leave me. " He whispered as he leaned his head against your shoulder.

His voice was full of emotions and you wanted to turn around but his arm kept you still. You were about to tell him that you were sorry when you felt teeth against your shoulder. You gasped as he gently bit you and let his tongue dance over your skin.  
Your hand reached for his head and gently played with his hair. He answered by pressing you closer against his body.

" I promise I will never leave you. " You whispered and felt how he smiled against your skin.


	3. Soldier 76 x Reader: by my side

Solder 76, that was his new name. He was no longer the blond young commander nor the shining symbol of Overwatch. His face scarred, hair white and now a wanted criminal. But there you were lying next to him. Sleeping peacefully with a blissful smile on your lips.

It always amazed him how he ended up with someone as wonderful as you. Your smile made his heart light and the day bright and made him feel like he could take on the world. But when you cried it tore him apart and made him feel madness stir inside.  
He always kept an eye on you on missions. He rather risks his like and take the bullet himself than see it hit you.  
You always ended up scolding him and treating his wounds. But even those moments were treasures for him. The pain and harsh words reminded him that you had survived and still were with him.  
He smiled at the memories and leaned over you to brush some hair aside. His touch was careful and gentle, as if he was afraid that would hurt you.  
The mere touch of you skin sent a small shiver down his spine and a smile spread on his lips.  
You nuzzled closer to him and sighted a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around you.

Yes he was no longer a hero in everyone's eyes and no longer a young man. But as long as you stayed with him nothing else mattered.


	4. Reaper x Reader: Who

**Your POV**

You looked out the window and grasped your phone when you saw something white in the dark. A hooded figure with a white mask stood outside your house.

It was him, he came yet again.

You don't know how long he had been observing you but it had been seven nights ago that you discovered it.  
At first you thought it was someone walking to a costume party by the way he dressed. But when he stopped outside your house and stayed for hours it started to creep you out.  
Thrice had you called the police, but each time they arrived had he vanished without a trace.

You thought about calling police yet again but decided to not. They would probably end up thinking that you were crazy.  
You put away the phone and grabbed one of the smaller kitchen knifes. You carefully put it up your sleeve. The fabric covered the handle and blade.  
You had practiced in hiding it and pulling it out quickly without cutting yourself for three days just in case the man decided to come closer.  
The cold metal against your arm somewhat relaxed you.  
You decided to try to forget about the hooded figure by reading a book.  
You were just about to pick up your favourite when you saw an old photo album hidden in your bookcase.  
Carefully you picked it up and looked through it. It held old pictures and memories of your time as a member of Overwatch.  
Of course was it a secret that you were a former agent and you scolded yourself for keeping the album in such a bad place.  
It was a small miracle that no one had seen it yet. Your time in Overwatch had been short but sweet. Sure you had been in some battles but you had met so many wonderful people. You even kept contact with some of them.  
You had worked under Gabriel Reyes before you had been transferred to Jack Morrison.  
To be honest did you regret the transfer. You had liked working under Gabriel Reyes and it had felt like you cast him aside for glory when you joined Jack.  
Of course had you mourned them both when you heard they news about their deaths.  
You closed the album with a sigh and were about to put it away when you heard someone scream outside.  
Old habits kicked in and you rushed out to help whoever was in saw someone run away but no one gave chase.  
Your body froze on the spot when you realised that you had left your house. There was no sight of the hooded man but you felt a chill down your spine.  
Your brain screamed to run in to the house again but your body refused to move.  
A cold breeze stroke your exposed neck and alarm bells in your head rang loud and clear.

Something was behind you.

A cold metal hand wrapped around your neck and pointy claws rested against your throat.  
Another hand pulled out the knife you had hidden, cutting your arm slightly in the process. It probably hurt but your brain was numb from panic so you only felt something wet. The sound of metal hitting the ground told you that the knife was out of reach.

" You never learn, do you? Think before acting. " A deep demonic voice said from behind.

You shudder, it sounded like something from a horror movie. Deep and ice cold with a metallic echo, you guessed it was because the mask.

" What do you mean?" You asked careful as your brain started to work.  
Did this man know you and if so, how?

" You always had a ridiculous reflex to jump into any situation if you thought someone was in danger. I told you before that it would be your doom. "

You tried to turn your head to get a better view of the man but the hand around your neck forced you too look forward.

" Who are you?" You asked trying to scramble around old memories to link him to someone.

You felt something heavy against your shoulder. A black shotgun rested against it and cold metal slide against your cheek.

"An assassin that hunts Overwatch agents. You are my prey tonight. "

Your eyes widened in horror, how did he know.  
You thought about trying to fake your way out but decided it was too cowardly. Besides he would probably kill you agent or not.

" Why the heck did it take you over seven days to make a move. " You said trying to sound as sassy as you could.

A cold mad laughter vibrated in the air and you felt how the shotgun barrel touched your lips. You closed your eyes waiting for the bang but nothing came.

" This is why you were one of my favourites. Too bad you transferred, we could had achieved so much together. "

The grip around your throat tightened and cold claws dug into the flesh.  
You gasped at the words and the pressure on your throat.

" Gabriel" you breathed suddenly realising whom this man was.

The laugh stopped and the ground rushed towards you. Your head hit the cold hard street before everything went black.

* * *

 **Reaper's POV**

He doesn't know how long he had been standing there, looking down on the documents. The face on the paper smiled up at him and stirred something inside of him.  
Memories that were his yet not surfaced and left him with mixed feelings.  
He knew this person, knew them well.  
The man known as Gabriel Reyes had been fond of them. Taken them under his wings and watched them grow as a soldier.  
This person was now on the hit list, a former Overwatch agent and his prey.  
But Reaper was not Gabriel Reyes so it should not concern him as much as it did.

It was easy to locate them, they lived out in the open as a normal person.  
There had been many opportunities to take them down the first day yet he had not made any attempt. It had taken days for him to sort his thoughts and feelings. It seemed like he never got further than to their house.  
When he finally decided to make a move had a woman seen him and screamed. But instead of working against him had it drawn out his prey out in the open.  
Ecstasy rushed in his veins as he gripped their throat. It was as if he could feel their soft skin through the glove.  
As if the body heat from the person warmed him. He noticed something in their sleeve and pulled it out. It turned out to be a knife and he tossed it away. Memories flashed by in his mind and he smirked behind his mask.

" You never learn, do you? Think before acting. "

He relished in the way his prey stopped breathing for a moment. He knew what effect his voice must have had on them.

" What do you mean?" They asked with a weak voice.

" You always had a ridiculous reflex to jump into any situation if you thought someone was in danger. I told you before that it would be your doom. " He said and masked his amusement as a fond memory surfaced.

" Who are you?"

The question echoed in his mind. Yes who was he? He was Reaper and someone else yet not.  
The memories he remembered about this person was not his own yet they were.  
But either way was he Reaper and they his prey. He pulled out one of his shotguns and placed it on their shoulder.

"An assassin that hunts Overwatch agents. You are my prey tonight. " Reaper answered with a cold voice.

He could almost hear how their heart started to beat faster. Yes, they were his prey no matter whose memories he had. Nothing changed that fact.

" Why the heck did it take you over seven days to make a move. " They said with a sassy tone.

Their reaction surprised and amused Reaper and he let out a laugh. He touched their lips with his shotgun and thought about pulling the trigger making that their last words. But something stopped his finger. It was something familiar about the situation. More memories flashed by in his hazy mind. Memories from a time when the man Gabriel Reyes had laughed and smiled.

" This is why you were one of my favourites. Too bad you transferred, we could had achieved so much together. "

His grip around their throat tightened. Yes he remembered. They had left Reyes for someone else. For some reason did that memory make Reaper feel a sting of bitterness and loneliness.  
He should kill them; kill them like any other Overwatch agent. They confused his existence; he was Reaper not Gabriel Reyes. Not anymore.

Then he heard them whisper his name. It was a bittersweet agony to hear that name from their lips. He knew as from the moment they called out the name that he would be unable to pull the trigger.  
He did what he could and slammed them to the ground. Not hard enough to kill, but enough to forget.


	5. McCree x Reader: surprise

McCree caught the glass that came sliding towards him on the desk with ease. It was early in the morning but that did not stop him from ordering a glass of whiskey. He downed the drink in one go and stared into space. The night had been long and mildly put annoying.  
He had ended up practically pushing the payload all on his own.  
The sad part was that it had started to become somewhat of normality for him to do all the hard work.  
The bartended seemed to sense his bad mood and poured him another drink. Two arms embraced him from behind just as he was about to empty the second glass.  
He breathed in deeply and leaned into the embrace as he placed the full glass on the desk.  
You gently drew circles on his chest with your finger and giggled as you felt him shudder.

" Hey there, beautiful." McCree said as he turned around with a glint in his eyes.

You smiled back and took the opportunity to steal his hat. You laughed as he pretended to be mad at you and tried to take it back.

" Keep it, it fits you better." He said as you danced away from his attempts to take it back.

If someone else had done what you did he would probably had punched him or her, but you were special.

" Are you not surprised to see me? I'm sure you missed me a lot, right?" You asked, hoping that he would say yes.

Now it was his turn to tease and he simply shrugged his shoulders as answer. But he ended up regretting his actions as he saw how disappointed you looked.

" Joking, of course I missed you. I missed you like crazy. " He said and opened up his arms and waited for a hug.

You smiled and hugged him as hard as you could, loving the feeling of your bodies pressed together.  
You felt how he gently kissed your cheek and how his hands stroke your back. You were like a cat as you nuzzled against him.  
McCree himself enjoyed the moment just as much as you did. He wonder if you knew how precious your moments together was to him.  
He was able to stop himself from pulling you back as you ended the hug. Instead did he reach for your hand and took it in his. He gently rubbed circles with his thumb.

" So what are you doing here? shouldn't you be on a mission?" McCree asked as you sat down on the chair next to him.

You ordered a drink from the bartender and gave McCree back his hat before you answered.

" Well, I finished up work faster than expected. So I decided to meet up with my favourite cowboy earlier than planned." You said with a wink.

" Perhaps you can help me with something while you are here. You see the nights are mighty cold here. " McCree said with a suggestive tone and leaned closer to you.

You laughed and playfully slapped his arm, before you cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.  
It started gentle but the passion grew, it went from a sweet closed kiss to open-mouthed. Your body heated up as he nibbled at your lower lip and let his tongue slide over it. Both of you breathed heavy when the kiss ended.

" Well, keep that up and the cold will no longer be a problem. " McCree chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on your hand.


	6. Zenyatta x Reader: Someday

The omnic monk hovered above the ground under a blooming tree. The sun made the metal shine and the breeze played around with flower petals. A flower fell and slowly made its way to his open hand.  
He inspected it carefully before he let a breeze carry it away.  
This place had always helped him clear his thoughts but lately it seemed to fail him.  
His mind still buzzed with thoughts and pictures. He remembered the first time he met you. He had not thought anything special about it but the more time you two spent together the more you started to affect him.  
Your warm smile and clear eyes warned him to his core. It seems as if you somehow were the answer to every question.  
Zenyatta adjusted his position and took deep breaths as he tried to calm his mind. At first had he been unsure about what feeling it was that you stirred up in him.  
The master had turned to his student and Genji had told him many things he had not even considered.  
Love, how had he fallen in love with you? Was it your wonderful voice or strong personality, perhaps both.  
The more he thought about it the more he realised that he loved everything about you.  
Genji had told him to strike fast before someone else did. But Zenyatta could never bring himself to expose his feelings for you.  
It was fear that held him back. You never showed any dislike towards robots or androids but he was still afraid to bring his feelings up. You two also had a great relationship as friends and he did not want to risk it.  
There were so many 'what ifs' in his mind that he always kept his words about his feelings to himself.  
In his imagination was he brave, he called out your name and pulled you into an embrace. He whispered his love for you as your body pressed against him. He sunk into daydreams about the two of you together.

" Zenyatta."

Your voice brought him back from his daydreaming. He turned around and saw how you walked towards him. Waving your hand with a stunning smile on your lips.

" Mind if I join you?" You asked cheerfully and gestured to a spot beside him.

Zenyatta hummed a yes and watched as you gracefully sat down next to him. You scooted closer to him and smiled before you closed your eyes.  
He watched as the breeze played with your hair. Some petals fell down and landed on your head.  
Gently he reached out and removed them. Just being close to you was not that bad. Someday he would have courage enough to tell you the truth; but right now he was content with just being close to you.

* * *

A/N May the iris embrace you.


	7. Lúcio x Reader : the beat

You carefully glanced towards the green DJ with dreadlocks. Your heart still raced whenever you saw him. The first time the gang had introduced you to him had been like an explosion.  
It had taken a lot of consecration to not scream and act as the big fan you were.  
It was Lúcio Correia dos Santos ! You admired him so much. Not only for his music but also for what he had done.  
Sure there were great people like Tracer and Winston who were true Overwatch agent to the core. But Lúcio was your absolute hero. His music had saved you many times when life felt cruel and dark. It was as if it could melt away all of your anxieties and it always boosted your confidence. Whenever you saw a poster of him or saw him on the news it brightened your day. It would be a lie to say that you did not have a crush on him.  
You had dreamed about meeting him and now when you worked together it felt like a bad dream. He was so close, too close in fact.  
You found that you could not relax with him around. Everything you did was calculated, stiff and tense in an attempt to not make a fool of yourself. It was tiresome to act that way. You had even ended up trying to avoid him to ease up on your tension. But you somehow always managed to end up in the same team as him, both on missions and when it came to chores around the overwatch base.  
You quickly looked away as fast as you saw his head turn and tried to pretend like nothing and leave but he called out for you.

" Hey, where yah going pal?"

You felt your hear beat hard and fast as you turned around with an awkward smile plastered on your face.

" Hi there …. Eeeh my room. The mission is over and yeah.." You said and tried to keep steady eye contact but end up looking everywhere but his face.

He skated up to you and gave you a brilliant smile. Oh, how you loved his smile but right now it only made you feel more awkward.

" I heard from Tracer that you like my music and …"

You saw how he continued to speak but you did not hear the words as you cursed at Tracer in your mind. Why did she have to tell him! What if he thought you are one of those creepy fans that stalk people?

" …so what do you say, are you on ? "

You snapped back to reality and realised you had no idea what he had talked about.

" Ah yeah .. Why not. " You answered hoping it sounded as if you knew what you answered to.

" Great then follow me. "

Your knees felt like jelly when he took your hand and started to lead you somewhere. His hand was surprisingly smooth and felt warm against your own. Your legs decided to forget how to walk and you and up falling against him with closed eyes. You slowly open them and immediately wanted to jump into a hole. Your arms were around his waist and his arms were around you. He must have turned around in an attempt to catch you for your head was pressed against his stomach.  
You attempted to quickly step away but his arm kept you still.

" Wooh there. Take it easy so you don't fall again. "

You felt how he carefully helped you stand up straight. You end up looking right into his warm eyes with his arms still around you. Your heart felt like it was about to burst.

" Ooh, you hear that?" He said with a strangely hushed tone.

You looked at him confused not sure what you were supposed to hear. He took your hand and guided it up to his chest and then you heard and felt it.  
His heart beat just as loud and hard as yours. The sound your heartbeats together made you blush and look away; too shy to face him.

" Wooh, sorry about that." Lúcio suddenly said and released you while taking a step back.

You gave him a surprised look and managed to resist making an unhappy sound.

" What do you mean?"

He looked away and scratched his head. It looked like his usual confidence had vanished.

" It just that… I know you don't like me. Yet I try to get closer to you and even lost myself in the moment and yeah .."

Your eyes widened, did not like him?! That was far from true, you liked him so much that you did not know what to do.

" That is not true. What made you think that!?" You said and got surprised over how loud your voice was.

He looked towards you and seemed just as surprised as you.

" But you keep on avoiding me and act all tense around me. Lately you wont even look me in the eyes. "

You facepalmed yourself, of course he would think that you disliked him from the way you had been acting. Perhaps it you should just tell him the truth and hope for the best. You gathered courage and gave him a big smile.

" I have been avoiding you because I'm afraid that I will do something that makes you dislike me. The truth is that I liked you even before I joined. I was just too afraid that you would think I was a crazy fan. " You explained and it felt like a weight had been lifted from you.

You saw how his confidence returned and how his perfect lips formed a big smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he came closer and embraced you.

" Wooh, nothing's going to stop me now!" He said with a loud and happy voice.

You laughed as he lifted you up and spun you around.

* * *

A/N kind of don't know who to write about XD have been thinking about junkrat ... but im not sure i can do him justice ... kind of had a hard time with Lúcio too ... i dont know why .. he is my fav


	8. Gabriel Reyes x Reader: Sir

You sat down on the stool at the bar and felt how the stress melted away from your shoulders. You had just finished a long mission and had earned some R&R. A tall man approached you and sat down next to you just as you were about to order something. You managed to stop yourself from groaning when you saw who it was.  
Yay, lucky you.  
Of all people he just had to be the soul sucking almost always displeased if not pokerfaced Gabriel Reyes. People even joked behind his back about him looking and acting like the grim reaper stealing soul and fun from them.

" I'm not here to take your soul or fun. " The tall man said as if he had read your mind.

It felt like you were shrinking in his presence and you quickly nodded a greeting. You discreetly moved a bit to increase the space between Reyes and you.  
You were one of the youngest recruits in Overwatch and had started out working under Jack Morrison. You had somehow ended up under Gabriel Reyes command and had never really understood why.

You preferred Jack Morrison who always acted friendly over Reyes who seemed ready to slap you into the next week or eat you alive if you as much breathed wrong. You had liked working with Morrison but it had mostly been light stuff. The missions you were assigned to together with Reyes always seemed to be a bit heavier.  
It was one of the few things you liked about working with him, his mission always made you feel like you made a difference.  
With time had you come to respect Reyes but it did not stop you from being on edge and feel uncomfortable whenever he was around. You always tried your best to limit the time you had to spend with him to work and missions only.

" You did well on the last mission. I saw how you handle that hostage situation without as much blinking. " Gabriel said and offered to buy you a drink.

You shook your head and declined the offer.

" Just doing my work, sir. " You answered with a flat voice.

Gabriel frowned and ordered a drink for himself.

" We are not on a mission or work, there is no need to call me sir." He said and took a sip when the bartender gave him his glass.

You did not know what to answer so you opted for staying quiet. You wanted to make up an excuse and leave him but your body refused to react. The two of you sat there quiet while music played in the background.

" There is something I must speak to you about." Reyes suddenly said with a serious tone without turning to face you.

You felt how it got cold in the room and you twirled your thumbs. Was he going to lecture you or something? Was it because the way you acted? Did he think your actions disrespected him? Was he going to make you quit Overwatch? You imagined at least twenty different outcomes of the situation and tried to come up with a good respond to everyone of them.  
Thoughts stormed around in your head and you winched in surprise when you felt a big hand on your shoulder.

" It is because of me that you were moved from Jack's department. I requested you myself. I'm sorry if that caused you any trouble. " He said and gave you an uncharacteristically apologetic look.

This was not what you had expected and you had no idea how to act or react. You had prepared yourself to get fired or at least lectured but this was almost worse.

" Wha... b... why would you request me?" You managed to ask and tried to meet his eyes but end up avoiding them.

Reyes cleared his throat and looked away for a bit before you felt his eyes fixated on you.

" I saw potential in you and thought that it was being wasted on the silly Boy Scout missions Jack appointed you to. I knew you could do better so I requested you. So far you have lived up to every expectation and beyond. " He answered with a very matter of fact tone of voice.

You felt how your face got warmer and you quickly called over the bartender to order a drink as a distraction. It was not the first time someone had complimented you but sure felt like it. Morrison had praised your from time to time but he did so with everyone about almost anything. Show up on time and he would praise you as if you had single-handed ended the war. Hearing Reyes who always seemed disappointed say something nice about the effort you put in felt like something big and out of this world.

" Thanks, sir. I hope I will continue to live up to your expectations." You said with a shaking voice and tried your best too look him in the eyes as you spoke.

" My current mission is over, so just call me Gabe. " He said with a big smile and his warm hand still on your shoulder.

It was then you realised that you were probably going to enjoy being under his command.


	9. Reaper x Reader: remedy

The white masked man slumped down on the cold floor. He had not expected the burst of pain in his body. The man cursed loudly with raspy voice. The pills should have lasted at least until tomorrow morning.  
He started to cough as the pain crawled over his throat and chest like frost on a window. A gloved hand clawed the wall for support.  
Black smoke oozed from him and he felt himself losing control of his body. His arm vanished in smoke and his head hit the floor. The world was turning dark and cold, the sound of his owns coughing echoed in his head and it rang in his ears.

He felt so tired.

Slowly, slowly he lost his body to the smoke until only torso, left arm and head were left. He laid there in darkness unable to think, unable to move and drowning in pain. He did not now how long he had been lying there but numbness started to mix with the pain as his body and mind become exhausted.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and steps echoed. Light seemed to flood into the dark room and behind his eyelids he saw white. Someone called out for him and he felt a hand placed against what remained of his body. Someone adjusted his body so his head rested on someone's lap.

The mask was removed and he felt warmth against his cheek as a hand touched him.

He did not need to open his eyes to know who it was. Only one person except for him had the key and code to his room. He felt a weird sensation of safety amidst the whirls of pain and numbness. He realized that he had waited; even longed for this touch somewhere in his mind. This warmth, this touch and this scent had somehow managed to grip what remained of his heart and soul.

Lips against his forehead made him sigh of relief as it calmed his mind and left an almost burning mark. It felt like getting high on a drug, the pain was still there but it was more like an echo than a scream.

A lovely voice whispered in his ear and promised to stay. The voice felt like a gentle breeze and a melody filled the room. It lulled him tenderly and made him feel like he was floating on water. He found it easier to breathe as a hand carefully massaged his chest. Slowly he felt his own body return to him and he reached up his hand to softly trace the lips of his saviour.

 _" Thanks "_


	10. Mercy x Reader: Slowly

A/N i tried writing a fic for one of the women... but yeah ...i don't know why i have such a hard time with it. This fic was inspired by the song Constellation Prize- Robin Bengtsson and written 1 in the morning ...

* * *

You smiled as Angela sighed deeply after venting out her frustration about work to you. She rested her head against the table as you walked around preparing something warm and calming to drink.

" Aah, I'm sorry to always come to you to vent but you are the best listener I have ever met… and also my best friend." She said and gave you an apologetic look.

" Don't worry about it. I'm always here to listen and if you need a shoulder to cry on. " You answered and handed her a cup with tea.

These visits from her had become somewhat of a daily thing; she even had her own special cup and tea at your place.

You don't know when or how it had happen but after you joined Overwatch had you and Angela Ziegler ended up becoming really good friends. The two of you had almost become inseparable as you both worked at the same department and lived close to each other.

If you had to guess it all probably started that evening when you found her falling asleep at her desk. She had dozed off and her head would have slammed into the desk if you had not reached out and prevented it. The two of you had stared at each other in utterly surprise before both of you had started to laugh.  
It had also been the first time you had realized how beautiful she was. It was also probably that moment that you had fallen in love with her.  
But you had only realized it later, too late in fact. It had been first when she told you about her crush on someone else that you had realized your own feeling. But you had decided to keep them hidden when you had seen how happy she looked. It was enough to be close to her….as long as she was happy.

" Well that's great to hear. I might need one….. "

Angela's sad voice brought you back from your thoughts. She stirred her tea slowly and looked at it. You sensed that what she was going to say next were probably not related to her work.

" I think my crush might be over. I was pretty much rejected… I guess." Angela said quickly without looking up.

" What happen? What made you think that?" You asked carefully, trying to not dig too deep.

Angela pulled at her sleeves and grimaced. For a moment it looked like she was unwilling to answer the question.

"I think it's because I'm so plain looking and boring. And it's not like I make it easy for other to approach me. I always work or study, in short I'm probably not a fun person to be around with… or that is what someone told me…" She answered and sipped at her tea.

"They could not be more wrong. Who said that to you?" Your voice was louder than intended and you felt how anger started to brew inside of you.

One look at her and you knew the answer. The way she avoided eye contact and how her lips were pressed together in a tight line. Her whole body language seemed to beg you to not make her answer the question.

She looked so fragile and scared, like a doe in front of a car.

" Angela. I don't know if this is the right time to say this but….. You are beautiful, in fact you are glistening like a…..no even brighter than a star. If people cant see that …. then there must be something wrong with them." You swallowed hard as you finished your sentence; you were practically gambling right now. Either she would take it as kind words from a friend, or she would get angry for you talking like that about her crush…if you were lucky she would realize your feelings.

" You are only saying that because you are a friend and that is different. No one would really start a romantic relationship with someone like me." She answered and kept staring down at her tea.

" If you feel like your chance is over… then can't I be your consolation prize? Can't you chose me and forget your crush? "

Angela looked up at you with her blue eyes widened in surprise. You tried to maintain a smile on your lips. For a long moment all that could be heard was the sound from the traffic outside as neither of you broke the silence between you two. Angela was the first one to speak.

" Perhaps we should give it a try, start it slowly and see what happens.….it wont hurt right?" Angela gently said with a small smile on her lips as she held your hands in hers.

You smile and nodded, completely content with not rushing anything. After all you had for a long time been satisfied with only being next to her. So you could wait a bit longer, until she was completely ready to decide what she wanted.


	11. Widowmaker x Reader: both

Amélie was walking around the party dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. Right by her was her love and now husband Gérard Lacroix. The wedding was beautiful and people had cried tears of happiness. Yet you felt a small stab in you heart each time you saw Amélie in that white wedding two of you had been friends from young age so it was only natural that you had been invited and was supposed to wish her happiness and you did wish her happiness...Even if your chest hurt and the tears that was in the corner of your eye were not only tears of joy.  
Amélie was your closest friend. During your childhood had the two of you almost been inseparable. The good relationship between the two of you had continued into adulthood and she often came to visit you and hang was no doubt in your mind that she was oblivious about your true feelings for her. It had only been your feelings that had grown stronger with time. You had remained the close childhood friend in her she had told you about Gérard Lacroix had you only been able watch as she fell in love. And when she told her about the proposal had you only been able to give her a weak smile and a flat sounding congratulation.  
But you attended her wedding, after all you had promised to always be there for her. Even if it almost killed you to see her in the white wedding dress.  
You left the wedding as fast as you could without seeming disrespectful. Little did you know that was the last time you saw Amélie as you left the smiling bride behind together with her groom to continue the celebration.

* * *

Years went by and you heard terrible rumours about her and her husband's fate. Some said that she had betrayed her husband and murdered him in cold blood. A few people whispered about how she had been tortured, brainwashed and used like a latter was sadly the only alternative that sounded true in your ears. You knew Amélie, She would never hurt someone she loved. You had tried to dig for more information but each time hit a dead end.  
Overwatch that you once admired had turned into something you despised. How could they let that happen to Amélie. Amélie who had dedicated her love and soul to that organization and her husband. Only to end up targeted and unprotected, forgotten and in some cases even hated. It was your hatred toward the organisation that had leaded you to Talon.  
It had not been easy to get in as you had some Overwatch contacts, but you had managed. You had been surprised when that guy named Reaper had stepped forward and vouched for you. There was something familiar about him but you could not really put your finger on it. You had shaken off that feeling and focused only on your work.

* * *

Widowmaker walked the corridors in the Talon base. Her mission was over and she had been granted some time on her own. She never knew what to do when there was no work. She felt like a walking empty shell waiting for a chance to pull the trigger and feel anything yet again.  
She tried to picture her last mission, how the bullet hit the mark but it just did not affect her anymore. Perhaps if she tried to remember how the target's eyes had widened in surprise. Or how the mouth had formed a surprised o before dying.  
A voice brought her back from her thoughts. Something about the voice made it feel like an itch in her. As if something was trying to scratch its way out. Her legs started to walk towards the voice. Her boots clicked against the floor and she felt something strange in her. Something akin to anticipation.

You looked up as you heard the sounds of high heels approach you from behind. The person you had been talked to suddenly excused himself and quickly walked away. It was as if he was afraid of the owner of those heels. You turned around a curious to see who it was. Who would walk around in high-heels in these empty and echoing corridors?  
You almost dropped the papers you held in your hand. The woman in front of you looked so much like Amélie. Only her skin was blue and the eyes were cold and empty.

"Amélie?" You asked before you could stop yourself.

You thought you saw her flinch at the sound of that name but the woman stood still and unmoving with a cold unchanging face.

"Widowmaker. Amélie is dead."

You almost gasped, that was Amélie's voice. Widowmaker walked away before you were able to even breathe out. You did not dare to call out for her so you just watched as she yet again left you behind.

* * *

After that encounter did you try your best to always be around her. Try to observe and come to know her yet again. This Widowmaker was so much colder and crueller than the Amélie you once knew. But sometimes you saw echoes of the old Amélie in her. Like how she still had her elegance but now it was something cold over it. Or how she sometimes seemed to take a dance step instead of a normal one. Her smile was almost the same, only that it never were her eyes that smiled and just the lips.  
At first had you wondered if you feelings would die out now when Amélie had changes so much. But they had somehow only got stronger. You loved her as Widowmaker too, you loved both of them.  
You did your best to always be open and warm towards her. But you moved carefully and slowly knowing that if you rush things she would probably leave for good this time. You had lost Amélie twice so you did not plan to loose Widowmaker.

* * *

Widowmaker herself did not know what to do or how to act with you around her. There was something inside of her that was trying to come out.  
First it was like something scratching. But lastly it had increased and it felt like something was clawing in her. She knew it only happen around you but she could for some reason not walk away.  
Sometimes memories would leak out from the darkness in her mind and she saw a bright past. You and ... and was it her? Was the woman beside you her? No, that could not be. The woman in the memories smiled happily with both eyes and lips. The both of you always looked so happy together.  
The one in the memories was Amélie and she was not Widowmaker. She felt a strange feeling in her chest as she thought that the one you really wanted to speak to was probably Amélie and not Widowmaker.  
Amélie had been a kind human, a normal human who was able to smile and love...and live her life until that day she turned into Widowmaker.  
She found herself wondering if Widowmaker even was human anymore. She saw something glimmer in the corner of her eye; it was a small razor blade. Widowmaker bent down and picked up the small blade, it felt oddly warm against her cold skin.  
She held a blade in her hand and pressed it against her wrist gently. It would be so easy to cut. To see if she still bleed red, to see if she still was human. She held up the blade against the light and looked at the cold steel.  
But was red blood enough? Did it prove anything at all? Even if it did why would she be allowed to find something similar to happiness. After everything she had done. And what said that she could not end up repeating her actions. It would be for the best if she just walked away from you and never turned back. But somehow the thought of doing so left an echoing pain in her and something inside of her begged her to not do so.

You walked down a corridor and speed up when you saw Widowmaker stand at the end of a corridor. She stood in front of a window and it looked like she bathed in light. Her black and glossy hair was lose from its normal high ponytail and fell down her shoulders and covered her back. Your eyes widened when you saw what she held in her. Your body reacted before your mind and your hand slapped the blade away from her.  
She dived after the small blade and slumped down on the floor. She held onto the blade as if it was her only lifeline.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! " Your voice was louder than usual and had an angry clang to it. But you did not have time to worry about it.

"Tell me how could I be allowed to be close to you. Look at me I'm a monster lurking in the shadows. " Widowmaker said coldly without standing up.

If she could cry she would do it but her body did not allow her to. Instead she was glaring at you with a furious stare.

" Let me be, leave me. Don't try to drag me out from my darkness with your warm light. It's not even me you want to be close to. I'm no longer Amélie and never will be. SHE IS THE ONE YOU WANT. "

It felt like your heart started to bleed when you heard her words. You bent down and carefully placed your hand on her shoulder.

" I'm here, I'm not turning away from you. I love everything about you, both Amélie and Widowmaker. " You said as you slowly embraced her.

She felt something in her chest crack like ice on a lake when your words reached her. There were feelings inside of her, something different than the spitefulness and gloat she felt during a kill. These feelings were warm and light. She realized it was relief and happiness. The blade fell from her hands as she returned your embrace.


	12. Junkrat x Reader: Shower

A/N: ok .. ok .. i tried something... so smut(?) warning towards the end. But most of this chapter is tame... i also have 0 idea how to write australian sounding characters .. so ..yeah. i blame this whole fic on the fact that Imany feat. Filatov & Karas - Don't Be So Shy (Radio Mix) gave me the idea.

* * *

You stared at Junkrat as he entered the HQ, was it just you or was he even dirtier than usual? Sure he was always covered in dust, sot and dirt but he usually had some … cleaner patches on his body. Now it looked like someone had used him to sweep a chimney and there was dried mud in his hair…. At least you hoped it was mud.

" What ya lookin' at ?" junkrat asked as he suddenly turned around and gave you a glare.

You jumped in surprise and felt how your cheeks warmed up from being caught staring.

" Eeeeh… what happen to you? You are a bit …more… dustier …. than usual?"

Junkrat looked down on his body and shrugged his shoulders.

" Hah? Looks clean to me." He said nonchalantly before he left you to wonder what classified as dirty in his standards.

You could not help but to glance towards him from time to time during the rest of the day. Only to see if he would clean up or actually intended to go around like that. You were not the only one who stared at him. You caught Ana glaring daggers at him for dragging in mud and sot into the clean corridors. Soldier76 had even stopped him to give him an earful but Junkrat had simply shrugged and walked away. Everyone else kept his or her distance from him … with the exception of Roadhog. But sometimes it looked like even he tried his best to not be closer than necessary.

You were on your way to your room when you caught Roadhog scrubbing his arms with a wet towel.

" …. Do you know if ..Junkrat plans to clean up? He is kind of… leaving black trails after him. " You asked him careful not wanting to anger him or make it sound like an insult to his … friend?

Roadhog grunted in his mask and at first it seemed like he planed to ignore you.

" No. " He rumbled and left you.

You sighed as he left, well it did not really concern you did it…. It was not like you were his

mother or anything. If he wanted to stay dirty then why should you care?

You reached your room and were about to unlock the door when you noticed black handprints on it. You touched the handle and the door open up with ease. Your eye widened when it did so, you were 100% sure that you had locked the door. You entered carefully and groaned when you saw a black trail in your hallway.

" Junkrat !"

You slammed the door shut and rushed into the living room and groaned when you saw that it was indeed Junkrat who had picked your lock.

" G'day. I'm here to talk about an upcomin' mission with ya." He greeted you with a wicked smile.

He was totally ignoring the fact that he was leaving big black stains on your once cream white couch.

"G'day my ass, it's like 22,00! And you are leaving black stains on my newly brought couch!" You said as you hastily tried to pull him up.

" Hah? What's ya problem?" He said confused as he stood up and left another big black handprint on one of the cushions.

" You ! Why did you not clean yourself up before summing over to talk?!" You were not even angry over him picking your lock; these stains were going to be a pain to clean if it even were possible.

"Clean what? Oooh nice room ya got here. So shiny." He said and poked at a white porcelain vase.

You saw in horror as he started to walk around in the room black trails after him. He was just about to wipe his hand on your curtains when you snapped. That was it; the rat was going to bath if you so had to die in the process.

" Come here." You said firmly as you pulled his arm and started to drag him towards the bathroom.

Unknowingly of what was happening he followed you but not without leaving more stains on everything he touched.

Too late he realised where he was when you quickly locked the bathroom door and pushed him towards the shower.

" Ey sheila what ya doin' …?" He asked with what sounded like a hint of panic in his voice.

He made a move for the door but you blocked him.

" You are going to wash up if that is so the last thing you or I do." You said and gestured to the shower.

" Not going to happen." He answered with a hostile voice and suddenly was he towering before you as he straightens up. He was much taller than you had thought but it did not make you back down.

" So going to happen. You have been running around leaving dirt trails, everyone is staring at you and NOW YOU RUIN MY COUCH." You said and poked him hard in the chest to emphasize your words.

With an annoyed grunt he took hold of you and preceded to lift you out of the way but slipped and the two of you landed hard with and "oof " in the shower. The automatic shower started and the white floor turned black.

" God dang, not what I planned! Well this is at least a start. Are you okay?" You asked as you sat up and rubbed your elbow that had slammed against the floor.

You got no answer so you looked down and met with the view of a blushing red Junkrat.

What did he blush about you both had clothes o..ooh….. you let out a surprised "eep!"

You were straddling his bare chest and your lower part was way too close to his face.

You back away and tried to stand up but slipped and landed with an "opmph" against his broad chest. Now you two were face to face his lips only an inch away from yours. He licked his lips and you could feel the warmth from his mouth. Now it was your turn to blush and turn red.

To your surprise did he not push you aside roughly instead you felt an arm on your back. He helped you unexpectedly gently to move without slipping. The both of you ended up sitting on the floor across each other.

" …. So …well eh… thanks…. But you still need to wash up more so all the dirt come of." You said and tried to sound firm but your voice came out way too meekly.

This was strange, really strange…. he looked kind of… sexy all wet and less…. dirty. Had he always been this .. muscular? You helped him in silence to clean up; he no longer tried to get away. He did not struggle when you grabbed a hand towel and started to wash his back. You were glad when you washed his back that he could not see your blushing face. This felt strangely intimate even thought you both had clothes one… or well … he had pants on. You dropped the towel and stood up quickly

" Eeh.. .. this i..is what I can help you with … the rest … you have to .. do on your own." You said and weakly gestured to his lower body.

You were at the door before he could answer and quickly opened it.

" I..eeh.. will be outside .. don't even think about leaving before you are completely clean. " With that you exited the bathroom.

You started to slam a pillow against your head from embarrassment over the whole situation.

* * *

Bonus part : Junkrat's PVO ( I guess … smut warning... )

* * *

Jamison stared towards the door after you left. He was still boiling inside so he turned the water to cold but it did not help so he turned it close to scalding hot. He could still feel your weight against his chest your legs against him, your breath ghosting over his wet lips and the taste of it on his tongue.  
He had been unable to speak afraid of letting out a moan when you had massaged his back as you cleaned him. This was not good at all, his thoughts were running wild and you were on the other side of the door.  
He saw some bottles and opened one in hope of distraction, big mistakes.  
It was soap and it held the same scent as you did. He could not resist pouring it on his hand and rub it against his body.  
The soup and water made a slick sounds and filled the room with your scent. He held his breath afraid that the sound of it was too loud.  
This was not right but it felt so good. The scent and the warm water made it easy for him to imagine your hands exploring his body.  
He bit his lips as his soapy hand slipped beneath his shorts and strayed towards his groin.  
He covered his mouth as he started to stroke himself fantasising about your eyes, your voice and your hands. He could hear how you moved around outside the door and it only spurred him on. His thumb circling the head and he thrust against his hand.  
He moaned into his free hand and swallowed a whimper of pleasure. You had no idea. No idea at all how long he had been observing you, longing and burning.  
He had not dared to tell anyone, not even Roadhog who was the only one he considered something akin to friend or at least trustworthy.  
With one last thrust he spilled out in his own hand with your image burning in his mind.  
His tongue hang out like an animal's, tasting the air. He smirked as he started to clean himself for real this time.

Perhaps showers were not that bad… or at least this one.


	13. McCree x Reader: recharging

A/N: Tried to write one of the requests I got on wattpad. I might change this in the future as i'm not 100% happy with how it turned out...

* * *

McCree laughed just as hysterically as you did as you two ran for your lives through the building. One moment had he been close to being executed and another had you crashed down from a vent above. You had landed ungracefully while spitting curse words as you tried to quickly get up on your feet. McCree had for a split second forgotten where he was and had just stared at you with wide eyes in surprise. Even the enemies had been surprised and they had dived for cover. You had coughed and brushed off dust from your clothes before freezing, looking around with wide eyes as you realized where you had landed.  
A weird and comical moment of silence had taken place before you had muttered an " Oh fuck" and grabbed him.  
The enemies had only realized that you in fact had no weapons and were alone as you and McCree were dashing away. The two of you kept on running and vaulted over desks, tables, pushed people out of the way and ran towards the stairs. You half jumped half glided down them while almost laughing your lungs out.  
You had planned to be way more discrete in your attempt to bail out McCree but well... discretion had gone out the window in a cloud of dust.  
Just as McCree was about to look back he heard you throw out a snarky comment that made him focus on beating you to the building entrance. He lost as you managed to slink between people better than him. Some shouts could be heard from behind as the two of you finally made it out and vanished in the crowd on the street. The two of you only stopped running when you were blocks away.

"That was fuckin' crazy! Why did they send you as my back up." McCree cackled and felt tears in the corner of his eyes.

His side burned, mostly from all the laughing. He could not remember the last time he had been laughing that hard, but it certainty had not been while being chased by people who wanted to kill him.

" Whaaaat ? It worked did it not? There is nothing like a surprise ambush from above. " You retorted with a smirk while catching your breath.

McCree chuckled while he flashed you a charming smile back. He suddenly noticed how your eyes sparkled and the tint of a blush on your face from running. He was not sure if it was because you just had saved him but you looked absolutely stunning.

From that day on and forward you became his go to whenever he needed to partner up with someone. When it did not seem like you minded having him around he started to ask to be assigned to the same missions as you by default.  
He loved to be around you and your high spirit; even the grittiest mission seemed easier and lighter when you were around. It amazed him how mush energy and spirit you had. Slowly it became normal for him to always have you around. McCree unknowingly started to always keep an eye out for you and always made sure you were in the line of sight. Sometimes he even found himself standing still staring at you only to be saved and scolded by you later on.  
There were something about the way you moved, the way you eyes sparkle or perhaps it was the way you seemed to radiate confidence that made it close to impossible to look away. You were in short mesmerizing to him, like a colourful and sparkling firework against a starless night sky.  
Even thought he tried to always be around you there were missions when you had to head out without him.  
Sometimes you could be gone for days only to pop up where he least expected it.  
It annoyed him whenever he was not assigned to the same mission as you.  
It was also always surprising how agonizing it was to not have you around, the world became dull and the air felt stale. It was if time had stopped and nothing seemed fun anymore. Worry was also gnawing in him whenever he knew you were out in the field without him.  
Those days when you were gone he always found himself hanging around nearby your room. Genji had even started to call him Hachiko and Ana always nudged him with her elbow and gave him weird winks whenever he asked about you.  
This time had you been gone for weeks and McCree found himself walking towards your room for the fourth time that day. He had asked around but as always had he only got a 'CLASSIFIED' as answer. He was almost at your door when he heard dragging footsteps from behind.  
McCree stopped waiting to see if it was someone who needed him, but no one called out and his heart skipped a beat and sank when you walked past him.  
Your expression was empty and it almost looked like you were made of air. All the sparkling, bubbling energy was gone. It looked like you were about to shatter into pieces any moment. You did not even look towards him as you walked up to your door and tried to hit the right code to unlock it.  
At first he thought about letting you be but when he saw your shoulders shiver he reached out and put his hand on it. His action made you jump and you turned around with a defensive body language.

" Woooh, easy partner... It's just me, McCree. How are you doin' ?" He asked with a voice full of concern as he slowly removed his hand.

You did your best to give him a smile but felt how your lips failed to move at all. You just felt so tired. Tired of everything, it was if someone had pulled you out from your own body. Everything felt so detached and... and... all you could do to greet him was to just stand there.  
McCree looked into your eyes and he held back a grimace, he knew that look. He had seen it in many people who had reached their limit. He was split between letting you retreat to your room or inviting you out for a drink. He did not like the idea of you being alone right now, but you were also probably not up for a trip to the bar.

" I have an idea, why don't I go and get a bottle of my finest whiskey to share with you."

He quickly left as you gave him a small almost not noticeable nod. It felt like his room was on the other side of the earth and he cursed himself for not keeping his room organized. He grabbed the most expensive bottle and two drinking glasses. He returned to your room with fast step almost dropping a glass on his way.  
McCree gently knocked on your door, no answer. He knocked again and it slowly opened up by itself. The lights was turned off and you where nowhere to be seen in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm back..." He called out and tried to catch your attention but you did not answer.

He found you sitting on the couch staring at the TV, the news were on and it showed pictures of burning buildings.  
You should feel horrified but you just felt so tired. For weeks had you seen nothing else but burning buildings. People and omnics crawling on the ground screaming for help while reaching for ...now you felt nothing seeing it on the TV.  
It was like you were walking in a void, a cold and dark void that cut you off from everything else.  
McCree carefully and slowly sat down next to you and placed the bottle of whiskey and the drinking glasses on the table. He made sure to not make any hasty movements or loud noises.  
You felt a warm hand gently touch your own cold hands and it surprised you that you felt something at all. The sensation made you turn around; McCree's warm eyes captured yours and sent a shiver down the spine.  
He gently pulled you closer and gestured for you to lean your head on his complied and a strange sense of safety wrapped around you like a blanket as he put an arm around you. He did not ask any questions, did not turn off the TV and did not say anything. He just sat there with you, yet it made you feel like you were slowly warming up from being frozen solid. The warmth from his body was seeping into your own, you found the sound of his heartbeat and breathing more soothing than any lullaby. Everything seemed a bit brighter and warmer as he gently stroke your arm.  
McCree watched as your eyelids started to close as you slowly fell asleep. He was not sure if he had done the right thing but he hoped his presence had helped a bit. The idea of letting you shut yourself in alone in your room had really not been compelling to him.  
McCree felt how you nuzzled closer to him. He did not know why he did it but he gently kissed your hair with a small smile on his lips. You stirred and he froze worried that he had woken you up but you kept on sleeping. He chuckled quietly when he saw a smile on your lips; perhaps things were going to be okay when you woke up. If not then he would try something else, but one thing was for sure and that was that he would stay by your side for as long as you let him.


	14. Hanzo xand Reader: Sad birthday?

A/N: Decided to write a fanfic based another request.

* * *

You quickly jumped out from the truck and nodded goodbye to Hanzo as he jumped out after you. The both of you just returned from a mission together. You watched as Hanzo left without saying anything.  
He was probably one of the few people you found hard to work with. He rarely spoke and something about him scared you a bit. You did not know what though; perhaps it was because he looked so stern and strict. You could not recall seeing him smile ever. He also seemed so uninterested in others and always kept to himself.  
Yet it was with light steps you walked down the corridors as you made your way to your room to wash up. Today was your birthday and Tracer had dropped hints about a party for weeks.  
She was a great friend but not a good keeper of secrets. She had asked you to come to her room around 11pm on your birthday and then refused to answer why whenever you asked. She only giggled and hummed 'happy birthday to you' before blinking away. You had sadly been called out on a mission the day before your birthday so you had not been able to probe her for any last minute information.  
The thought of a party with all of your newly found Overwatch friends was really appealing to you. Normally you spent your birthdays just as any day. It was not that you liked to spend your birthdays alone it just somehow ended up that way, either your friends or family were busy or it was you.  
When you arrived to your room you quickly washed up and changed form the normal Overwatch uniform to something more casual. You quickly started to write your report on the mission to be done with it as fast as possible. It was 10:55 pm when you were finished and you headed out to Tracer's room. A big smile was on your lips and you would not had be able to stop smiling even if you had wanted to. You finally reached Tracer's room and you found that the door was unlocked. You knocked and then held your breath as it swished open.  
Nothing.  
No one was greeting you at the door, the lights were out and it was completely silent. You turned on the lights and sure enough the room was empty. You saw a note on Tracer's noticeboard and walked over there to read it.

 _'CHEERS LOVE, YOUR BIRTHDAY IS HERE!_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! And I'm so so so so SO SOOOOOooo sorry!  
I promise, I had everything planned but then things happen and I did not have time to fix everything and then I was called out on mission that they did not let me refuse. When you read this then Lucio, , Pharah, Genji, McCree and I'm stuck in Volskaya. I promise to make it up to you somehow.'_

You sighed, that was pretty much every one of your Overwatch friends that had left the base. You put the note in your pocket and left Tracer's room. It was weird; you were use to spending your birthdays alone yet you felt loneliness mixed with disappointment sneak up on you. You laughed when you realized that you had probably looked forward spending your birthday with friends more than you had admitted. You pressed your hands to your cheeks and shook your head. You felt pathetic; here you were feeling let down while they were on a mission probably risking their lives. It was not theirs fault that someone had come up. You decided to at least get something warm to drink before heading back to your room so you started to walk towards the kitchen. Suddenly you bumped into someone and you quickly apologized when you saw who it was. Hanzo just gave you an indifferent look as you stepped aside and walked away.

Hanzo arched an eyebrow but did not turn around. Even he knew it was not normal for you to not be aware of your surrounding and he had not even tried to hide his presence. Your steps also lacked the energy and eagerness you had showed earlier that day and something seemed to be off about your posture. He wondered if something had happened and thought about going after you but decided that you probably would not want him to stick his nose into your business.  
Hanzo was just about to leave when he stepped on something; he bent down and picked up a piece of paper. He turned around to see if you were still there but you were already gone.  
He considered pretending like he never picked it up but then decided to return it to you. Hanzo started to walk in the same direction as you had when his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced at the paper. He stopped when he saw the first words.  
Well that explained why you seemed down. Hanzo suddenly recalled something Genji had told him during what was supposed to be meditation time. He had tried to get Hanzo to join in but it had hardly felt right to intrude on someone else's party without an invitation. When Genji had told him that this would be your first real birthday party in ages he had only seen it as even more reason to not intrude.  
Hanzo sighed when he read Genji's name on the list of person who had been called out on the mission. Hanzo considered his options, to pretend like he did not know was a coward's way out and did not sit well with him, but he was not sure if you would appreciate spending your birthday with him. He was well aware that he was not the best company someone could have. He could always swing by and just congratulate you but that might come out a bit stiff.  
Hanzo folded his arms and let out a deep sigh before he stuffed the note in his pocket and walked with fast yet determinate steps towards the kitchen.

You were still in the kitchen when he arrived and he hesitated for a split moment to enter. You sat at the kitchen island with both your hands around a cup. Hanzo suddenly felt very awkward and quickly went over to the fridge, cupboards and shelves to look for the things he needed. He wanted to say something but he had yet to figured out what to say. You could take it as him invading your personal life if he used the wrong words, he had read your private message after all…  
He thought about what to say while he took out the biggest mug and quickly mixed the ingredients in it.  
You noticed that Hanzo was acting a bit stiffer than usual and considered to leave the kitchen but decided not to, after all you had been there first. You also did not feel like returning to your empty room. You tried to focus on your drink but could not resist glancing at Hanzo as he murmured to himself. You wondered what he was up to and looked on in surprise as he used the microwave to melt butter in a mug. You could not see clearly what he was mixing in the mug but whatever he was doing it smelled great. You considered asking him what it was but did not dare to in the end.  
You quickly looked away when the microwave beeped for the second time and he turned around.  
You did your best to keep your eyes on your own hands and wait until he had left or sat down before leaving the kitchen yourself. To your surprise did he not walk by you, instead he walked towards you and stopped in front of you. You slowly looked up to face him and got surprised at how flustered he looked.

" I heard it was your birthday today. Genji told me. So.. Happy birthday and I'm sorry I could not find any candles. It's a mugcake…. Did not have resources to do anything more fancy. I hope it will do." He said as he put down a mug and a spoon in front of you.

Hanzo felt completely ridiculous over how nervous he was over his actions. His shoulders were tense but relaxed when he saw your eyes lit up as you took the mug with a big smile on you lips.  
You did not know what to say it was so unexpected and you almost felt a bit overwhelmed. You looked down at the cake and then back at Hanzo gave him an even bigger smile.

" Thank you so much. This is the nicest thing anyone have done for me on my birthday for a long long time" You beamed at him and stood up and got an extra spoon that you handed to him as you gestured for him to sit down.

Hanzo chuckled over your joy and sat down across the table. Your eyes widened in surprise over the change in his usual stiff and stern expression.  
You decided that this was probably going to be a great birthday after all. Just as you were about to put the spoon in the cake when Hanzo reached out and stopped you.

" What?" You asked confused and got even more confused when you saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" I believe that by tradition the birthday song comes before cutting the cake." He said and cleared his throat.

" Oh shit, no, please don't! I will die from embarrassment!" You called out in a failed attempt to stop him.

You immediately blushed and wanted to sink through the floor when he started to sing. It was so embarrassing, even thought it was just the two of you…. perhaps that only made it even more embarrassing. The fact that his voice was surprisingly good and that he kept eye contact did not help either.  
Hanzo chuckled between the verses as you squirmed and you could clearly see that he enjoyed teasing you.  
You were relieved but also a bit sad then the song ended, not sure what to say you quickly took a spoonful of the cake.  
Hanzo watched in anticipation as you put the spoon in your mouth. It had been some time between now and the last time he made mugcake so he hoped it was okay.

" Wow! This is amazing!" You exclaimed as you took another bite and let out a content sigh.

"If you want I can teach you how to make it." Hanzo laughed, glad over that you liked it and took a bite himself.

" No no no I will never be able to make it this good. I rather have you promise to bake one for every one of my birthdays from now on….." You looked up surprised by your own words.

" I .. uu…a…i..I mean if that is okay with you .." You stuttered and focused your eyes on the wall behind him, as you were unable to look right at him.

Hanzo let out a warm laughter and reached over the table to put a hand on your shoulder.

" I can do both." He answered and gave you such a warm smile that it felt like you were about to melt.


End file.
